Rainstorm
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Rainstorms always brought him nightmares. This rainstorm brought Allen something he never expected.


lostmoonchild: Ohayo! This story was actually inspired because of both a Yullen fic and because of the rain that South Dakota's been getting. It was actually storming this morning so that's awesome. Anyway, here's the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

Rainstorm

He knew that most people didn't think twice about impending rainstorms but Allen Walker wasn't like most people. Rainstorms for him meant that he would be overwhelmed by hellish memories of those that he felt had died because of him. If the rainstorm happened during the day, the memories bothered him and was easily remedied by trying to keep busy.

It was when the rainstorm happened at night that Allen hated. Nighttime rainstorms brought upon nightmares that left echoing screams ringing in his ears when he woke panting for air and trembling. Those echoing screams, those echoing accusations, would more often than not leave him awake for the rest of the night.

"_It's your fault, Allen Walker!"_

"_Why did you have to kill us?"_

"_What did we do to you?"_

"_Die, Allen Walker!"_

Allen woke with a start, silver eyes wide in fear as he panted for breath. He could already feel the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as the echoing screams continued to scream at him. If he had been in his room back at the Black Order, Allen would have just buried his head under his pillow and allowed himself to cry but as luck would have it, he was on a mission with Kanda and they were both currently sleeping in the same room.

The white-haired teenager glanced over and Kanda and saw the older teenager looked peaceful in his sleep. If it weren't for the fact that Kanda was temperamental at any given point in time, Allen would have even gone so far as to say that Kanda looked harmless. _"You're unworthy of love! A loveless child!"_

Allen felt the tears gathering again and laid back down before covering his head with his pillow. He didn't try to stop the tears that silently fell from his silver eyes but he bit back the sobs that tried to tear from his lips. He wouldn't let Kanda hear him knowing that if he was heard, Kanda wasn't going to let him live it down. Allen knew he could deny it all he wanted but they'd both share the truth.

The teenager was so involved with his thoughts that he didn't immediately notice his mattress sinking as another body joined him. "Baka moyashi." A voice grumbled softly as the pillow was jerked away from Allen's head.

Silver eyes widened in surprise before Allen twisted away so his face was covered. "Go away, BaKanda!" Allen snapped.

"You're crying. Again." Kanda stated calmly.

Kanda knew he'd be an idiot if he didn't realize that Allen always had nightmares when it was raining heavily outside at night and that those nightmares almost always left him in tears. He was just surprised that Allen wasn't able to do as he had done before and keep from crying. "Go to hell!" Allen snapped as he covered his head with his blanket. "I'm going to sleep."

He was probably going to cry in silence. Kanda didn't know why he had even gotten up but he knew that he couldn't really leave Allen alone. Maybe it was the way the younger teenager's eyes shone like molten silver or how his lips were puffy from biting back his sobs. It didn't matter what the reason, Kanda just knew that Allen Walker could arguably be an angel in human form.

Grabbing the blanket, Kanda jerked it away before forcing Allen onto his back. The younger teen's eyes widened as his lips were assaulted by Kanda's and his body began to burn as Kanda's hands explored. Slowly his eyes closed as their kiss deepened and felt Kanda's taller frame cover his own smaller one. "Why were you crying?" Kanda asked softly as they parted for air.

"It's none of your business!" Allen snapped as he struggled to get away. "Get off, BaKanda!"

"It's still raining and I know that you're going to have another nightmare if you fall asleep. If you don't then you're going to be next to useless tomorrow."

Of course the only thing Kanda would really care about was the mission at hand. Allen scowled as he struggled against Kanda only to freeze when the Japanese teenager bit him. "You wouldn't even care!" Allen snapped at the older teenager.

A gasp left Allen's lips as he felt Kanda's fingertips pressing against the Innocence in his left hand. "There's more than one way to make someone talk." Kanda told him as his hand strayed down between them. "Do you really think I hadn't noticed that you've been staring at me? Stealing little glances when you think I'm not paying attention?"

Allen closed his eyes as he felt Kanda rubbing him through his pajama bottoms, fighting the urge to move his hips into the deliciously slow moving hand. He could feel himself growing aroused as soft pants left his lips. "Accusing me. Not saving them. Destroying them." Allen gasped between breaths.

He suspected as much. Kanda stopped rubbing Allen's groin and pulled the smaller teen into a soul searing kiss. "Baka moyashi." Kanda hissed softly.

Slender fingers slowly worked on undoing the buttons of Allen's nightshirt as the swordsman's lips latched onto Allen's neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh. Allen tilted his head back and helped remove his shirt with soft pants leaving his lips. Blunt nails dug into Kanda's covered shoulders as he felt the samurai's teeth grazing against his collarbone and working his way down. "Please." Allen whimpered softly. "BaKanda, please."

Kanda smirked softly to himself as he traced his tongue over the writhing teenager's skin, taking in Allen's unique taste and scent. "So impatient, Moyashi." Kanda commented.

Allen's body stiffened when he heard a heavy sheet of rain hit the window, threatening to remind him of his nightmare. Apparently noticing the rain was falling heavier, Kanda slipped his hand into Allen's pajama bottoms and began stroking the younger Exorcist's length. "Ngh . . . " Allen rotated his hips as he thrust softly against Kanda's hand. "Stop teasing."

Both teenagers looked at each other and Kanda smirked softly as he slowly rid Allen of his remaining articles of clothing. Dark eyes stared down at Allen, seeing that the younger teen's silver eyes now resembled molten silver. "'Stop teasing,' he says." Kanda murmured as he slid down Allen's body and parted the small teen's thin legs. "You don't even know what teasing is yet."

Kanda listened to the strangled cry that left Allen's lips as he took Allen into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the smaller teen's length. He could feel Allen's fingers tangle into his hair as he bobbed his head and swallowed, listening to the strangled cry that filled the air. So Allen liked it when he did that. Now Kanda wondered what else Allen liked. "Ngh! Kanda, I'm gonna . . . " Allen's body stiffened as he felt himself release into Kanda's mouth.

Dark eyes remained focused on Allen as Kanda swallowed the younger teen's essence before moving up to kiss him. Allen could feel his head swimming as he tasted himself on Kanda's tongue before whimpering softly when Kanda moved away from him. "Moyashi." Kanda said calmly.

Allen's eyes darkened as he watched Kanda undress, his eyes widening when he saw how hard the older teen was. His stomach twisted with excitement as Kanda grabbed a bottle of lotion and advanced toward him. Watching as Kanda squirted some lotion onto his fingers, Allen hissed and arched his back when he felt Kanda's finger against his rear and push past the tight ring of muscle.

A groan left his lips as he felt another finger enter him, hissing softly at the dull burn. "Relax." Kanda told Allen when he felt Allen's muscles beginning to tighten around him.

Kanda slowly worked his fingers through Allen's body before feeling the muscles surrendering to his will. Withdrawing his fingers, Kanda listened to Allen's whines as he slicked the lotion over himself. "Kanda . . . " Allen whispered as he felt the tip of Kanda's erection pressing against him.

"Just relax."

Allen closed his eyes tightly as he felt Kanda slowly pushing into him, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape. His muscles tightened around the swordsman's length as Allen breathed heavily. Kanda hissed softly in response before leaning forward, careful not to move as he softly kissed Allen's tears away. He reached between them and slowly pumped Allen's softening length back into hardness. "Go slow." Allen pleaded softly. "Please, Kanda."

Kanda nodded softly as he slowly moved his hips back before moving forward again. Kami-sama he felt so good. It took everything Kanda had just to keep moving slowly until Allen's body had adjusted and he could pick up the pace. Upon receiving confirmation that he could move faster, Kanda gripped Allen's hips tightly and began roughly moving against the boy.

Broken cries left Allen's lips as Kanda thrust against him, his eyes widening as stars danced across his vision when Kanda hit his prostate. Allen grabbed onto Kanda and frantically pushed against him as he felt his lower abdomen tightening again, begging for his release. "Ka . . . Kan . . . da . . . !" Allen's eyes widened as another orgasm tore through his body, his muscles clamping down on the samurai.

Kanda grit his teeth as he continued thrust into the younger boy's tight heat before groaning as he felt himself release into Allen's body. Tangling his fingers into the white strands of hair, Kanda pulled Allen into a searing kiss as he slowly withdrew from his body. "Baka." Kanda said softly as he laid down next to the white-haired Exorcist. "Go to sleep now, Moyashi."

"The name's Allen, BaKanda." Allen replied sleepily as he nestled against Kanda. "Al-len."

"Moy-ah-shi." Kanda responded.

If he didn't feel so good at that moment, Allen would have asked how in the world Kanda got three syllables out of two. As he listened to the rain outside, Allen found himself unable to care. At least not while he was wrapped safely in Kanda's arms and drifting off to sleep.

Rainstorms brought Allen nightmares but he had a feeling that from now on, rainstorms would also bring him the untouchable Yuu Kanda.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And cut! Haha, I'm running on probably three hours' sleep (I'll sleep later since I'm moving) so I'm updating when I'm supposed to be finishing up my packing. That should show you guys how much I love you so how about showing some love by reviewing?


End file.
